yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Estonca
thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|335 px Estonya Avrupa Birliği |kurum= Estonca Enstitüsü (yarı resmî) |alfabe= Latin alfabesi |iso1=et|iso2=est|iso3=her ikisi de: :est :ekk|sil=EST |wikidili=et }} Estonca, ( ) Estonya'nın resmî dilidir. 1.1 milyon Estonya vatandaşına ek olarak on binlerce Estonyalı göçmen tarafından konuşulan dil, Fin-Ugor dillerine mensuptur. Dil, Finceye oldukça benzemektedir. Dili, ailedeki diğer dillerden ayıran en önemli özellik, kısa, uzun ve çok uzun olmak üzere üç farklı tonlama barındırmasıdır. Genel Estonya'da 13. yüzyıldan 1918 yılına kadar hüküm süren Kuzey Haçlılarının etkisi nedeniyle ülke, Danimarka, Almanya, İsveç, Rusya gibi Cermen veya Slav halkların etkisinde kaldı. Bunun bir sonucu olarak geçmişte Estonca verilen eserler oldukça azdır. Bu dilde verilen eserlerin sayısındaki en belirgin artış, 19. yüzyıldaki Aydınlanma Çağı süreciyle başladı. Her ne kadar Baltık Cermenleri arasında, Estonya'yı Cermenlerle kaynaştırma düşüncesi yaygın olduysa da, Estonya'nın tarihi olarak aydınlanması ve Cermen istilası öncesindeki Eston kültürünün benimsenmeye başlanmasıyla Estonlar, Danlara ve Almanlara karşı bağımsızlık savaşlarına başladılar.Estonia:Identity and Independence By Jean-Jacques p.84 ISBN 90-420-0890-3 Estonya Bağımsızlık Savaşı'nın ardından, Estonca da hemen ülkenin resmî dili haline getirildi. II. Dünya Savaşı'nda Sovyetler Birliği tarafından ele geçirilen Estonya'nın resmî dilleri arasına Rusça da eklendi.Encyclopedia of Bilingualism and Bilingual Education By Sylvia Prys Jones, Colin Baker ISBN 1-85359-362-1 Yetmişlerin ikinci yarısında, iki dil bilme baskısı nedeniyle, ülkede Rusça bilenlerin sayısı ivmeyle arttı. Rusça, Estonlara, diğer Sovyet ülkelerinde olduğu gibi kardeş halkların dili olarak tanıtıldı ve çocuklara erken yaşlarından itibaren bu dil öğretildi. Her ne kadar Eston olmayan Estonya vatandaşlarına okullarda Estonca öğretimi zorunlu olsa da, birçok kişi tarafından bu gereksiz görüldü.Russificationat estonica.org Perestroyka Dönemi sürecinde, Ocak 1989'da Estonca yasası kabul edildi. Sovyet Rusyası'nın dağılmasıyla beraber Estonya bağımsızlığını ilan etti ve Estonca, tekrar devletin tek resmi dili oldu. Eston Edebiyatı Bilinen en eski Estonca yazıtlar 13. yüzyıldan kalmadır. Livonyalı Henry'nin vakayınamesi olan Originates Livoniae, Estonca yer isimleri, kelimeler ve cümle parçaları barındırır. Günümüze kadar gelen ve baştan sona Estonca olan en eski yazıtlar ise Kullamaa duaları olarak bilinen yazıtlar olup 1524 ve 1528 yıllarından kalmadır.Aspects of Altaic Civilization By Denis Sinor ISBN 0-7007-0380-2 1525 yılında, Estonca yazılan ilk kitap basıldı. Kitap Luteran el yazmalarından biridir. Ancak bu kitabın alıcısına asla ulaşmadığı ve basımından kısa süre sonra yok edildiği bilinmektedir. Yine günümüze kadar gelen ilk Estonca kitap ise 1535 yılında S. Wanradt and J. Koell tarafından yazılan ve hem Almanca, hem Estonca olan Luteran soru cevap formatındaki kitaptır. Bunun dışında 1627'de din adamlarının kullanması için Almanca yazılan bir Estonca dilbilgisi kitabı basıldı.Dictionary of Languages By Andrew Dalby; p. 182 ISBN 0-231-11569-5 1686'da Yeni Ahit'in bir kopyası Güney Estoncaya, 1715'te ise Estoncaya çevrildi. Daha sonra iki lehçe, Anton Thor Helle tarafından Kuzey Estonca lehçesi üzerine tekrar birleştirildi. Eston Edebiyatı'nda verilen en çok eser 19. yüzyılda, Estofili döneminde (1750-1840) yazılmıştır. Milli Eston Edebiyatı ise 1810'dan sonra ortaya çıktı ve Kristjan Jaak Peterson gibi şairlerin felsefi şiirleri yayımlandı. 1525'ten 1917 yılına kadar 14.503 eser yayımlanırken, 1918 yılı ile 1940 yılları arasında 23,868 eser yayımlandı. Modern dönemde Jaan KrossJaan Kross at google.books ve Jaan KaplinskiJaan Kaplinski at google.books Estoncadaki en bilinen ve kitapları en çok dile çevrilen sanatçılar olarak kaldı. Sınıflandırma Estonca, Ural dillerinin Baltık-Fin dilleri koluna mensuptur. Bu nedenle Estonca, birçok özellik bakımından Fince ile oldukça yakın olduğu gibi, Avrupa'da Hint-Avrupa dillerine mensup olmayan birkaç dilden biridir. Her ne kadar kültürel sürecin etkisiyle Estoncada birçok komşu dillere ait sözcük bulunsa da, Estonca yine de yakın dillerden olan İsveççe, Letonca, Rusça gibi dillerin hiçbirine benzememektedir. Estonca, Avrupa dillerinden Fince dışında Macarca ile yakın akrabadır. Ancak bu iki dil arasında da oldukça belirgin farklar mevcuttur. Estonca, Fince ve Macarca ile beraber sondan eklemeli bir dildir. Dilde sözcüklere birçok ek getirilerek oldukça uzun sözcük kurabilmek mümkündür. Ancak Estonca, diğer tüm Ural dillerinden farklı olarak ünlü uyumu özelliğini kaybetmiştir. Ancak eski Estonca metinlerde bu uyuma rastlamak mümkündür. Tüm bunların dışında Estonca, sözcük sonlarındaki seslerin aşınması özelliğine sahip olup, hemen hemen tüm günlük konuşmada bu durumla karşılaşmak olasıdır. Estonca, özne-yüklem sırası itibariyle, Özne-Yüklem-Nesne düzenine sahiptir. Lehçeler Estonca lehçeler Güney ve Kuzey lehçeleri olmak üzere iki gruba ayrılır. Kuzey Estonca lehçeleri başkent Tallinn çevresinde konuşulurken ülkenin de resmi dili olan Estonca bu lehçelerdendir. Güney Estonca lehçeleri ise Tartu ve çevresinde konuşulur. Bu ana lehçelerin dışında, bir de ülkenin kuzeydoğusunda konuşulan kirderanniku lehçesi mevcuttur. Kuzey lehçeleri, kesk veya orta lehçesini de içine alır. Batı lehçeleri veya lääne, Läänemaa, Pärnumaa, Saaremaa ve Hiiumaa'nın bulunduğu saarte (adalar) ile kuzeybatı kıyılarının ida (doğu) lehçelerine karşılık gelir. Güney grubu Tartu, Mulgi, Võro ve Seto lehçelerini kapsar. Bunlardan bazıları Güney Estonca lehçelerinin birer parçasıyken, bazıları başlı başına bir dildir. Özetle, Võro başlı başına bir dilken, Seto da bu dilin bir lehçesi durumuna gelmiştir. Yazı sistemi Alfabe Fince'de olduğu gibi, Estonca da Latin alfabesi kullanılmakta olup, fazladan ü'' ve ''õ harflerine sahiptir. Dile, daha sonradan, yabancı özel adların yazımında kolaylık sağlamak adına š'',ž'', c'', ''q, w'', ''x ve y'' harfleri eklenmiştir. Estonca adların hiçbirinde ''f, z'', ''š ve ž'' harflerine rastlanmaz. ''Ö ve ü'' harfleri de Almanca, İsveççe ve Türkçe'de olduğu gibi okunur. ''Ä harfi æ olarak okunduğu gibi, a'' ve ''e seslerinin ortasına bir ses verir. Õ'' harfinin verdiği ses ise başlı başına Estonca'ya özgü olup, /ɤ/ şeklinde okunmaktadır. Aynı harfin bulunduğu Portekizce'de bu harf daha farklı okunmakla beraber, diğer dillerle karşılaştırıldığında Kazakça'daki ''ұ ve Vietnamca'daki ơ'' harflerinin verdiği seslere çok benzemektedir. Yine Türkçe'deki ''ı harfi ile Rusça'daki ы'' harfleri de bu sese yaklaşık bir okunuşa sahiptir. Fonetik Ünlüler Estonca'da farklı genişlikte ve seste on sekiz ünlü ses vardır.Mati Hint. ''Häälikutest sõnadeni. Valgus 1978, Tallinn. Ünsüzler Estonca'da birçok durak mevcuttur. Üç farklı uzunluk mevcut olup b d g, p t k ve pp tt kk şeklinde yazılırlar. Diğer ünsüzlerin her biri ise farklı uzunluklara sahiptir. Ancak sadece kısa ve uzun ünsüzlere yazı dilinde yer verilir. Seslilerle beraber, iki segmental uzunluk bölümleri fonemiktir ve üçüncü bölüm ise kesitüstü fonemiktir. Örnekle; 'n' harfi için; lina (sayfa) sözcüğündeki n'' kısa; ''linna (kentin) sözcüğündeki n'' yarı uzun ve ''linna (kente) sözcüğündeki n'' ise çok uzundur. Sonuncu olanın uzunluğu dilbilgisi işareti ''-han ile izlenilebilirken, telaffuz ederken atlanılır. Estonca'nın atası sayılan Proto-Fince'de damaksıllaşma özelliği diğer Ural dilleri'nden farklı olarak kaybolmuştur. Ancak Estonca bu özelliği Slav dilleri'nden tekrar kazanmıştır. Bunun yanında Estonca'daki damaksıllaşma özelliği, Rusça'dakinden farklıdır. Tonlama Estonca'da seslerin değişmesi, farklı tonlamadaki ses uzunluklarının farklı dilbilgisi formlarıyla değişmesi yoluyla gerçekleşir. Nicel değişiklikler (güçlü tonlama : güçsüz tonlama) * çok uzun ve uzun ünlülerin değişmesi aaa : aa, eee : ee, ooo : oo, uuu : uu (saal : saali, keelama : keelata, kool : kooli, suur : suure) * çok uzun ve uzun ünsüzlerin değişmesi nnn : nn, lll : ll (linn : linna, kallama : kallata) * uzun ve kısa ünsüzlerin değişmesi pp : p, tt : t, kk : k, ss : s (sepp : sepa, võtta : võtan, hakkan : hakata, kirss : kirsi) * güçlü ve güçsüz ünsüzlerin değişmesi p : b, t : d, k : g (kupja : kubjas, kartma : kardan, vilkuda : vilgub) Nitel değişiklikler (güçlü tonlama : güçsüz tonlama) * uzun ve alçaltılmış uzun ünlülerin değişmesi iu : eo, ua : oa, ue : oe, uu : oo, üi : öe (pidu : peo, tuba : toa, lugema : loen, sugu : soo, süsi : söe) * güçsüz ve aşınmış güçsüz ünsüzlerin değişmesi b : m, d : n/l/r, s : r (hamba : hammas, kandma : kannan, vars : varre) * güçsüz ve yumuşamış güçsüz ünsüzlerin değişmesi b : v, d : j, g : j (kaebama : kaevata, rada : raja, märg : märja) * güçsüz ve yuvarlanmış güçsüz ünsüzlerin değişmesi b : Ø, d/t : Ø, g/k : Ø, s : Ø (tuba : toa, leht : lehe, arg : ara, mesi : mee) Tonlamaların ad çekimiyle ayrılması * tekil yalın ve tekil tamlayan durumu zıt tonlamalara sahiptir (leht : lehe - güçlü : güçsüz, hammas : hamba - güçsüz : güçlü) * tekil yalın ve tekil parçacıl tanımlık durumları aynı tonlamalara sahiptir (leht : lehte - güçlü : güçlü, hammas : hammast - güçsüz : güçsüz) * çoğul parçacıl tanımlık durumu güçlü tonlamaya sahiptir (lehti - güçlü, hambaid - güçlü) Tonlamaların eylem çekimiyle ayrılması * ''-da'' mastar ve geniş zaman kipleri zıt tonlamalara sahiptir (lugeda : loen - güçlü : güçsüz, hakata : hakkan - güçsüz : güçlü) * ''-ma'' mastar durumu güçlü tonlamaya sahiptir (lugema - güçlü, hakkama - güçsüz) * ''-tud'' ortaçlar güçsüz tonlamaya sahiptir (loetud - güçsüz, hakatud - güçsüz) Vurgu Estoncada vurgu genelde ilk hecededir. Ancak kimi zamanlarda vurgu ikinci heceye kayabilmektedir. Aitäh "teşekkürler", sõbranna "bayan arkadaş" gibi sözcükler, vurgunun ikinci heceye kaydığı sözcüklere örnektir. Yabancı dillerden geçen sözcüklerde de genelde yine asıl dilindeki karşılığındaki vurgu alınır. İdeaal "ülkü", professor "uzman, profesör" gibi sözcükler bunlara örnektir. Vurgu, güçsüz olup, çoğu sözcük eşit vurguya sahiptir. Dilbilgisi Tipolojik olarak Estonca, sondan eklemeli dillerle kaynaşmalı diller arasında bir geçiş görünümü vermektedir. Bunun baş nedenlerinden biri, Cermen halklarının ve dillerinin Estonca üzerinde sürekli etki bırakmasıdır. Estonca isimlerde ve adıllarda cinsiyet yoktur. Ancak birçok durum ekinin sayısı diğer Ural dillerine oranla nispeten az olup on dört tanedir. Eylemlerin dolaysız nesneleri, yükleme durumu veya parçacıl tanımlık durumu şeklinde bulunabilir. Yükleme durumu ayrıca tekil durumdaki tamlayan durumu ile ve çoğul durumdaki yalın durumla uyuşur. Estonca'da bunun yanında diğerlerinden farklı bir gelecek zaman kipi yoktur. Bu zaman geniş zamanla sağlanır. Aynı şekilde eylemlerde gizli öznenin yaptığı fiilleri açığa çıkarmanın özel formları mevcuttur. Sözcük haznesi Her ne kadar Estonca ve Cermen dilleri tamamen farklı kökenlere sahipse de, Estonca'da birçok Avrupa dilleri kökenli sözcüklere rastlanır. Bunun nedeni Estonca'nın sözcük haznesindeki her üç sözcükten birini Cermen dilleri'nden almış olmasıdır. Bu Cermen dilleri'nin başında Aşağı Saksonca gelir. İstatistiksel verilere bakıldığında Estonca'da her yüz kelimeden 22-25'i Estonca kökenli olmayıp, bunun %15 kadarı Aşağı Saksonca'dandır. Yoktan sözcük üretme çalışmaları Estonca plancılarından olan Ado Grenzstein, Estonca'ya yoktan sözcükler üretme girişiminde bulunmasıyla bilinmektedir. See p. 149 in Zuckermann, Ghil'ad 2003, "Language Contact and Lexical Enrichment in Israeli Hebrew", Houndmills: Palgrave Macmillan, (Palgrave Studies in Language History and Language Change, Series editor: Charles Jones). ISBN 1-4039-1723-X. Grenzstein'ın icatları arasında kabe (dama oyunu) ve male (satranç oyunu) sözcükleri yer almaktadır.See p. 149 in Zuckermann, Ghil'ad 2003, [http://www.palgrave.com/products/title.aspx?is=140391723X Language Contact and Lexical Enrichment in Israeli Hebrew], Houndmills: Palgrave Macmillan, (Palgrave Studies in Language History and Language Change, Series editor: Charles Jones). ISBN 1-4039-1723-X. Estonca'daki en ünlü yenilikçilerden olan Johannes Aavik (1880-1973), yeni birtakım çalışmalarda bulundu. Çalışmaları arasında, başta Fince olmak üzere birçok sözcüğü Estonca formatıyla dile sokmaya çalıştı. O dönemde Genç Estonya oluşumuna katılan Aavik, Tartu'da eğitim aldı. 1921'de hazırladığı sözlükte 4000 sözcük yer almaktaydı ve bunlardan çoğu -sözde- yoktan türetilmişti. Bu sözcüklerin arasında • ese (nesne), • kolp (kafatası), • liibuma (yapıştır-), • naasma (geri dön-), • nõme (aptal), • range (sıkı), • reetma (ihanet et-), • solge (ince, esnek, nazik) (fazla geçerlik kazanamadı) ve • veenma (ikna et-) gibi sözcükler olup günümüzde Estoncada sıklıkla kullanılmaktadır. Her ne kadar 1921'deki sözlüğünde yer almasa da • nentima (kabul et-), • nördima (darıl-), • süüme (vicdan), and • tõik (durum) gibi sözcükler de Aavik tarafından geliştirilmiş olup bu sözcükler de Estoncada yaygın olarak kullanılmaktadır."See p. 149 in Zuckermann, Ghil'ad 2003, ‘‘Language Contact and Lexical Enrichment in Israeli Hebrew’’, Houndmills: Palgrave Macmillan, (Palgrave Studies in Language History and Language Change, Series editor: Charles Jones). ISBN 1-4039-1723-X. Ancak özellikle Aavik tarafından geliştirilen sözcüklerin büyük kısmı yoktan var edilmemiş olup, çevre dillerdeki karşılıkların Estonlacalaştırılmasıyla elde edilmiştir. Bu dillerin başında Rusça, Almanca, Fransızca, Fince, İngilizce ve İsveççe gelir. Bu bakımdan Aavik, yabancı sözcük karşıtı olarak nitelendirilememektedir. Dilden örnekler İnsan Hakları Evrensel Bildirisi'nin ilk maddesinin Estoncası: Kõik inimesed sünnivad vabadena ja võrdsetena oma väärikuselt ja õigustelt. Neile on antud mõistus ja südametunnistus ja nende suhtumist üksteisesse peab kandma vendluse vaim. (Bütün insanlar özgür, onur ve haklar bakımından eşit doğarlar. Akıl ve vicdana sahiptirler, birbirlerine karşı kardeşlik anlayışıyla davranmalıdırlar.) Kaynakça Dış bağlantılar * Tallinn Üniversitesi * Estonica.org * Eston Edebiyatı * Lehçe haritaları * Estonca rehberi — Estonca Enstitüsü * Estonca Öğrenme * Õigekeelsussõnaraamat: Estonca kelime yapıları * Estonca fiil ve isimleri * Estonca telaffuz * Estonca rehberi (ISBN 978-9985-9794-5-7) * Estonca kursu Sözlükler * tr| Estonca-Türkçe * Estonca-İngilizce * İngilizce-Estonca * Estonca-İngilizce * Estonca-İngilizce Kayıtlar * Estonca lehçelerinden çeşitli ses dosyaları Kategori:Estonca